Crazy High School
by Sonika26
Summary: Le Geek fait son arrivée dans un lycée banal et y fait la rencontre des jumeaux Kagamine et de leur amie Miku. Peu à peu, les professeurs vont changer dans ce lycée qui devient de plus en plus étrange... (Qu'on m'exécute pour un résumé aussi foireux!) Web Team
1. Un nouvel élève

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà, je poste le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fan fiction que j'ai appelée « Crazy High School » (que quelqu'un me lapide pour avoir fait un titre aussi foireux, j'ai honte...)

Kiss kiss et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos reviews ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève<span>**_

« Sérieux Geek, t'es encore sur World of Warcraft ? Tu devrais aller en cours et passer ton bac comme tous ceux de ton âge ! S'exaspère Mathieu.

- Mais j'peux pas ! J'dois encore farmer mon elfe de la nuit level 91 !

- Je m'en fous ! Je vais te trouver un lycée et t'inscrire au plus tôt ! J'en ai marre !

- Mais-euh ! »

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Mathieu essayait de convaincre le Geek d'avoir une éducation normale. Et puis de toute façon, c'est LUI qui donne les ordres ici ! Le Geek ira en cours un point c'est tout. Il ne manquait plus que de trouver un lycée où il reste des places.

Après une petite heure de recherches, le schizophrène trouva enfin un lycée qui avait l'air plutôt pas mal, bien fréquenté et près de la maison. Il retourna voir le Geek avec un bout de papier qu'il glissa sous les yeux de l'adolescent.

« C'est quoi ?

- L'adresse de ton lycée avec le bus à emprunter et l'arrêt où il faut descendre. Je vais aller poster tes papiers d'inscription et après-demain tu iras en cours. Tu prends la filière que tu veux, ça j'en ai rien à foutre mais tu sors et tu bosses !

- OK...

- Ah au fait, je t'ai inscrit en lycée techno. Ça veut dire qu'entre les cours et l'atelier t'as 36 heures de cours par semaine.

- QUOIIIII ?!

- Vois ça du bon côté, tu passeras 36 heures de moins avec le Patron par semaine !

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison...

- Hey, j'aime pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, gamin ! Dit le Patron d'un ton agressif en s'adossant à la porte et en s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'annonçais au Geek qu'il allait avoir 36 heures de cours par semaines, c'est tout. Répondit le youtubeur d'un air exaspéré.

- Hein ? Mais comment j'vais faire moi gamin ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment j'vais faire si j'suis en manque et si le mioche est au bahut ?

- Sérieux, j'suis obligé de répondre ? »

L'homme en noir recracha sa fumée au nez de Mathieu avant de s'éclipser d'un pas contrarié. C'est vrai après tout. Si son souffre-douleur favori était absent 36 heures par semaine, qui allait satisfaire les pulsions du pervers lorsque l'adolescent serait absent ? Il préférait le Geek car il était une proie facile : faible, fragile et peureux.

Le surlendemain, le Geek prit le bus comme prévu et se rendit au lycée comme prévu. Il appréhendait un peu le moment de rentrer dans l'établissement. Se fera-t-il des amis ou sera-t-il rejeté de tous comme chez lui ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il marchait dans la cour. Il passa au secrétariat après l'avoir recherché pendant 10 bonnes minutes et fut accueilli par une gentille bonne femme d'âge moyen.

« Bonjour mon petit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bon...Bonjour je viens d'arriver.

- Quelle section ?

- Quelle est la section où on est le plus sur l'ordinateur ?

- STI2D.

- Vendu !

- Alors voilà ton emploi du temps, la liste des clubs disponibles, ton carnet de liaison et le calendrier annuel du lycée avec, entre autres, les dates des bacs blancs.

- Merci madame.

- De rien mon petit. »

Il retourna dans la cour et remarqua deux personnes à l'écart, assises dos à dos. Le Geek s'approcha pour mieux les voir et faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant que la personne de droite était une jeune fille, sans doute la plus jolie qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle avait les cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules dont certaines mèches de sa frange étaient retenues par des barrettes blanches et possédait aussi de grands yeux bleu ciel. Elle était adossée à un garçon aux cheveux blonds attachés en une petite queue de cheval. La ressemblance entre les deux étaient frappante mais le Geek trouvait la fille beaucoup plus jolie.

« Excuse-nous, mais... Commença le garçon.

- ...Tu nous caches le soleil donc est-ce que ça te dérangerait... Enchaîna la fille

- ... De te décaler un peu ? Conclut le garçon.

- Oh pardon. S'excusa le Geek en se décalant vers la fille.

- Dis, t'es nouveau par ici, non ? Demanda le garçon.

- Euh... Oui.

- Section ? Continua-t-il.

- STI2D.

- Cool, comme nous ! C'est trop bien, hein, hein ? Se réjouit la fille en secouant celui contre lequel elle était adossée.

- Oui, oui... Soupira celui-ci. »

La sonnerie retentit. Le Geek regarda son emploi du temps. Cours d'espagnol, bâtiment B, salle 9. La jeune fille l'invita d'un geste de la main à les suivre elle et l'autre garçon.

Après un enchaînement de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'espagnol. Ils entrèrent et la jeune fille et le jeune garçon s'installèrent à un bureau à deux. Le Geek resta seul debout dans la salle de classe.

« Oh, tu dois être le nouvel élève. Assieds-toi à côté de Rin. Quant à toi Len, tu déménages, tu vas juste derrière.

- Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui bouge ?

- Pour que ton nouveau camarade puisse se mettre à niveau. Je verrai si je te rechange de place après. »

En tournant la tête dans la direction de la dénommée Rin que lui montrait du doigt le professeur, le Geek fut agréablement surpris de croiser le regard de la jolie blonde qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle. Elle lui sourit en tapotant le côté vide du bureau. Elle avait tout de suite pensé que ce nouveau avait l'air sympa et cela lui donnait une bonne occasion de vérifier si son intuition ne lui avait pas menti.

Le cours se passa normalement et la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer 9h15. La jeune fille attrapa son sac à dos blanc et jaune tandis que son comparse se saisissait d'un sac bandoulière blanc et jaune lui aussi. Là encore, les deux inséparables lui firent signe de les suivre.

« On a quoi ?

- Maths. Bâtiment A salle 12. Répondit Len d'un ton mécanique

- Tu vas voir, la prof de maths elle est trooooooop sympa. Avec elle, les maths c'est hyper facile ! S'enthousiasma Rin. »

Ce coup-ci, le Geek fut placé à côté de Len. Le blond lui fit signe nonchalamment de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce nouveau le séparait de SA Rin. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par son air amical. Mais bon... Peut-être qu'il est trop protecteur envers elle. Le cours de termina et ce fut l'heure de la récré.

« Alors ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air curieux.

- Quoi alors ?

- Bah comment tu t'appelles ? J'ai oublié de te poser la question. Dit-elle en souriant.

- G... Geek.

- Sympa comme nom ! Moi c'est Rin, Kagamine Rin. Je m'occupe du club de chant et parfois du club théâtre. Et lui c'est...

- Je peux me présenter tout seul. Kagamine Len, frère jumeau de Rin... Mais tu as du le remarquer... Je m'occupe du club de chant et du club théâtre.

- Dis t'es inscrit à un club ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non...

- Tu devrais. Les clubs sont facultatifs, mais si tu t'inscris, c'est mieux ! Len et moi, on est au club chant et au club théâtre. Tu devrais passer un de ces jours pour voir en quoi ça consiste ! On s'entraîne le mercredi de 15 à 16h au chant et de 16 à 17h au théâtre.

- Je... J'y réfléchirais... Répondit le Geek en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Au fait... Commença Len

- Oui ?

- Désolé d'avoir été un peu froid et désagréable. Tu sais, ma sœur compte beaucoup pour moi et parfois je la surprotège et j'ai tendance à me montrer plutôt distant. Désolé.

- Oh t'inquiète. C'est rien, je comprends.

- Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu'il était sympa ! Pour la peine tu devras... Me rendre mon nez !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, quand on avait 5 ans tu m'as piqué mon nez ! Alors maintenant tu me le rends !

- OK, OK... Dit son frère en faisant semblant de lui rendre son nez.

- Merci ! »

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, du cours suivant jusqu'à la fin des cours et de l'atelier. Les jumeaux restèrent derrière la grille du lycée.

« Bah vous venez pas ? Demanda le Geek

-Non on est à l'internat. On vit ici. Nos parents vivent très loin et ils sont toujours très occupés, alors on a pas trop le choix. Répondit Rin.

-Ah... L'enfer quoi ! Blagua son ami.

-T'as tout pigé ! Allez, te mets pas en retard, à demain Geek ! Répondit Len en rigolant avec Rin. »

Ils se firent au revoir de la main puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Le Geek monta dans son bus pour rentrer chez Mathieu tandis que les jumeaux avaient un peu de temps libre étant donné qu'ils finirent leurs devoirs plutôt rapidement.

De retour chez lui, le Geek se dépêcha de noter les horaires des clubs dont Rin lui avait parlé. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Hé, tu fais quoi ?

-Mes devoirs pour demain, ensuite je mange et je me couche parce que demain je me lève tôt.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Super bien ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et moi je vais... Manger de la glace à la mandarine !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau prof va faire son apparition au lycée... Mais je ne spoilerai pas plus !


	2. Il faut protéger Rin !

Yellow !

De retour avec le chapitre 2 de Crazy High School ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ) !

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Il faut protéger Rin !<strong>_

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, du moins jusqu'au jeudi. Ce jour-là, le Geek revint au lycée en jogging parce que ce jour-là, ils avaient sport. Il a donc abandonné son légendaire jean délavé pour un pantalon de jogging noir et rouge. Les jumeaux l'attendaient juste derrière la grille du lycée.

« Coucou ! Lui lança Rin avec son éternel sourire.

- Salut ! Lui fit écho Len en l'imitant.

- Aujourd'hui on a sport ! J'adore le sport ! Dites, il paraît qu'on a un nouveau prof de sport. Vous saviez ?

- Oui Rin, tout le monde le sait...

- Euh, non. Moi j'étais pas au courant...

- Youpi ! J'apprends enfin un truc à quelqu'un ! »

Rin portait une paire de baskets blanches et jaunes, des chaussettes noires bordées de jaune lui arrivant aux genoux, un short un peu moulant noir et blanc, un sweat à capuche jaune dont elle avait retiré les manches et des mitaines noires et jaunes partant un peu plus haut que son coude pour s'arrêter au niveau de la base de ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient ornés de leurs éternelles barrettes blanches et de leur légendaire nœud blanc.

Len quant à lui portait les mêmes baskets que Rin, un short ample noir et un tee-shirt à manches courtes à nuances de jaune et ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours attachés en catogan.

Après un cours assommant sur l'économie du Bangladesh et un cours de chimie mouvementé -Rin a encore une fois failli faire sauter une salle de classe!-, les voilà à la cafète, pas loin de la table des profs. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se rendre compte que la table des profs n'était plus vide comme lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Un homme tout en noir s'y était assis.

« Dis, oto-san, tu crois que c'est lui le nouveau prof d'EPS ?

- J'en sais rien, moi !

- Dis, Geek, tu crois que c'est lui le nouveau prof d'EPS ? Geek ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent au tee-shirt rouge était figé dans une expression mi-surprise, mi-effrayée. En effet, l'homme en noir assis à la table d'en face n'était autre que le Patron, un pervers de première dont le garçon n'eut aucun mal à deviner les intentions.

« Le... Len !

- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pourrai te parler en privé ?

- Si tu veux, après le repas. »

Le Geek se sentit mal à l'aise jusqu'à la fin du repas. Son rire était devenu plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Assis à la table des professeurs, l'homme en noir les surveillait du coin de l'œil derrière les lunettes noires cachant ses yeux. Il avait un peu espionné le Geek à la sortie du lycée et il avait déjà vu Rin auparavant. Celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

En effet, la jeune fille était d'un naturel candide et immature -des fois que vous l'ayez pas remarqué!-, mais... problème. Elle ne se sépare jamais de son jumeau. Que ce soit en classe, dans la cour de récré, en atelier, dans la cafète ou bien en internat, Len n'était jamais bien loin et veillait toujours sur la tête blonde. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus coiffés en couettes s'installa juste en face de Rin, privant ainsi le Patron de la vue de la belle amie du Geek.

« Hello les poireaux ! Annonça-t-elle en s'installant.

- Hello Miku ! Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Salut !

- Oh, ça doit être toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ! Lui dit-elle ravie tandis que le Geek lança un regard interrogateur aux jumeaux.

- Geek, je te présente Hatsune Miku. C'est une amie à nous, elle participe au club chant et au club théâtre... Tiens, en parlant de club, t'es pas venu nous voir hier ! Lui répondit Rin

- Mince ! J'ai oublié !

- Pour la peine tu devras... me passer ta mandarine ! Reprit la jeune fille d'un air taquin en pointant du doigt le fruit convoité. »

Le Geek fut surpris de voir sur son plateau une mandarine à côté de son verre. En fait, il s'est contenté de prendre le même fruit que Rin dont il était évident qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il lui donna donc son fruit. De toute façon, il n'aime pas les fruits. Ils sortirent tous les 4 de la cafète en pleine discussion passionnante sur le cours de techno de la veille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Miku est aussi en STI2D ?

- Au moins 7 fois Rin... Lui répondit son frère d'un ton amusé »

Ils furent suivis de loin par l'homme en noir, que le garçon au tee-shirt rouge avait failli oublier. Il entraîna Len à l'écart du groupe, laissant Miku et Rin, toutes deux portant presque la même tenue -Miku préfère le bleu-.

« Pourquoi tu nous a écarté du groupe ?

- Écoute, tu vois le type en noir qui s'est assis à la table des profs ?

- Ouais.

- J'le connais. C'est un criminel super dangereux et sans doute le type le plus dégueulasse que j'aie jamais connu.

- Mais alors si ce mec est un violeur, ça veut dire que...

- Si ce type est bien le nouveau prof de sport, va falloir se méfier. Rin est en danger, mais autant que toi et moi. Va falloir couvrir nos arrières et ceux de Rin.

- Je peux compter sur toi Geek ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais combien elle compte pour toi, et elle compte aussi pour moi, même si on se connaît que depuis 1 semaine. »

Les deux garçons revinrent dans le groupe, mais leur absence n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des filles

« Vous parliez de quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Demandèrent-elles en choeur.

- De trucs de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecs. Répondit Len d'un ton humoristique. »

Ils rirent tous ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années. Pour la première fois, le Geek avait la sensation de ne plus être seul, d'être accepté dans un cercle d'amis. Il trouvait ça si chouette de savoir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de passer ses week-ends sur World of Warcraft ou Call of Duty. Il savait que le week-end Rin et Len logeaient chez Miku, il n'avait plus qu'à téléphoner et dans les 10 minutes qui suivaient, ils pouvaient aller à la salle d'arcade, au cinéma, à la fête foraine, à la piscine... Bref, un éventail quasi infini de possibilités. La sonnerie retentit et les jumeaux et leur amie firent signe à l'adolescent au tee-shirt Captain America de les suivre jusqu'au gymnase où était monté le matériel de gymnastique.

« Youpi, on a gym ! J'adore la gym ! Se réjouit Rin en faisant un salto avant.

-Bonjour les enfants, je suis votre nouveau prof d'EPS. Dit l'homme en noir qu'ils avaient vu à la cafète, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Répondirent tous les élèves en chœur.

-Bon, première séance, je vois juste votre niveau. Allez, au boulot ! »

Le Geek se dirigea directement vers l'homme en noir tandis que tous les autres se répartirent sur les ateliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Patron ? Lui demanda le Geek d'un ton agacé.

-T'as pas entendu gamin ? J'suis ton nouveau prof de sport. Ça m'excite... Pas toi ? Répondit l'homme en noir en affichant un sourire en coin inquiétant.

-Alors là pas du tout ! T'es dégueulasse !

-Ah, au fait ! Tu pourras dire à Mathieu de pas m'attendre ce soir ? Je passe la nuit à l'internat.

-Compte pas sur moi !

-Tant pis, je téléphonerai avant de m'introduire dans la chambre de la p'tite blonde. Remarque, le blondinet a pas l'air mal non plus... Réfléchit-il à voix haute en regardant en direction de Rin qui essayait de faire un salto arrière et de son jumeau qui l'encourageait. »

Le Geek serra les poings. Comment ce Patron vicieux et pervers osait-il parler de Rin comme ça ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, parole de Geek ! Il faut prévenir Len ! Il faut protéger Rin ! L'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas aussi naturel que possible vers le trio de choc et vit Rin réussir enfin un salto arrière. Ils applaudirent la jeune fille toute contente d'avoir réussi. Le Patron se dirigea vers de quatuor réjoui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Interrogea-t-il devant la joie affichée sur le visage des 4 adolescents.

-J'ai enfin réussi à faire un salto arrière ! Dit Rin d'un air joyeux.

-Fais voir ça gamine. »

Toute contente, la jeune fille s'exécuta mais partit un peu sur le côté.

« C'est un peu spartiate, mais ça fait des mois que j'essaie, alors c'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en affichant son traditionnel sourire angélique.

-Oui, pas mal. Continue comme ça et ça ira comme avec du lu...

-Merci Monsieur. Le coupa le Geek avant que l'homme en noir ne fasse une allusion salace. »

Le reste du cours se passa normalement, même si le Geek s'était pas très souple. Rin, Len et Miku arrivèrent tout de même à lui apprendre à faire une roulade et à se débrouiller sur les barres parallèles. La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Tout le monde se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer excepté Rin et Len qui, de toute façon, pourront se changer dans leur chambre d'internat. Il dirent au revoir à leurs amis et le Geek attira encore une fois Len à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le Patron...

-C'est qui ?

-Le prof de sport.

-Oui ?

-Il a des vues sur toi et Rin et il va passer la nuit à l'internat. Préviens les autres internes.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rin et moi sommes les seuls internes du lycée.

-Alors fais bien gaffe à toi et à Rin.

-Merci. »

Ils revinrent dans le groupe et furent graciés de la question de Rin à propos de leur conversation.

« -Ciao petits bakas !

-Ciao petite mandarine ! Au revoir Geek !

-Au revoir Rin !

-Ciao petite banane ! A demain Captain America !

-Pourquoi Captain America ?

-Parce que tu portes toujours un tee-shirt Captain America ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous inviterai à un cours de self-défense -après tout, on sait jamais si le Patron ne rôde pas dans les parages!- un peu spécial... Mais pas plus de spoil pour l'instant !

Rendez-vous pour la suite bientôt -je l'espère!-


	3. Péripéties nocturnes d'un criminel

Hello les z'amis !

C'est reparti pour la suite de Crazy High School !

Aujourd'hui un cours de self-défense un peu spécial...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les péripéties nocturnes d'un criminel<strong>_

Après le temps libre qui leur était accordé étant donné qu'ils avaient une fois de plus terminés leurs devoirs en avance -ils sont trop intelligents ces Kagamine *.*- qu'ils avaient passé à composer des partitions sous l'espionnage discret du Patron, il fut l'heure de passer à table. La dame de l'accueil vint les voir.

« Rin, Len. A table !

-Youpi ! S'écria Rin -décidément quoi qu'on lui dise elle reste enthousiaste!-

-On arrive. Répondit Len calmement. »

Ils descendirent à la cafétéria pour dîner et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, à côté de la fenêtre. A peine avaient-ils posé leur plateau qu'une silhouette noire tenant un plateau les rejoint et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, face à Rin.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Bien sûr sensei !

-On allait justement prier, vous vous joindrez bien à nous ?

-O... oui, évidemment. »

Le Patron était mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait prié. De toute façon, il n'y croyait pas, à ces trucs de Dieu et de religion. Pour lui, la Bible n'est qu'un livre de contes pour enfants. Les jumeaux joignirent les mains, baissèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux. Il décida de les imiter.

« Seigneur, merci pour cette autre journée qu'on a passé avec nos amis Miku et Geek. Bénis-les et protège-les des ténèbres. Bénis et protège aussi le nouveau professeur de sport qui est avec nous, mon frère adoré Len et papa et maman. Dis-leur qu'on les aime très fort et prends soin d'eux au Paradis. Donne du courage et de l'espoir aux gens dans le besoin et sèche leur larmes. Amen. Pria Rin.

-Amen. Lui fit écho Len

-A... Amen. Répéta l'homme en noir. »

Ils mangèrent. Rin et Len discutèrent de musique et de partitions, mais le pervers écoutait des fois qu'il y ait des informations intéressantes. Mais il ne parlèrent que de paroles de chansons et de mélodies. Bref, rien de bien intéressent. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune blonde.

« Dites, pourquoi vous portez des lunettes noires alors que c'est le soir ? Demanda Rin à l'homme en noir.

-Rin, ce n'est pas poli de poser ce genre de question. Lui fit remarquer son frère.

-Ah bon ? Gomen.

-Baka !

-Gomen ?

-C'est du japonais. Ça veut dire ''désolé'' »

Le reste du repas se passa normalement, les jumeaux discutant tranquillement de chansons et le criminel réfléchissant à ce quelle torture il pourrait bien faire subir à l'un comme à l'autre. Len cherchait de son côté une idée pour que le Patron ne s'attaque pas à Rin. Il trouva un plan et sourit. La nuit allait être mouvementée.

« J'ai sommeil. Tu viens Rin ?

-J'arrive. »

Les jumeaux se levèrent de table après avoir souhaité poliment bonne nuit à leur professeur et montèrent rejoindre leur chambre. Len détacha ses cheveux et Rin retira ses barrettes et son nœud de ses cheveux. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux un kigurumi de pikachu -que Rin avait choisi-, mirent la capuche et se glissèrent sous les draps blancs.

De son côté, le criminel s'était grillé une cigarette avant de venir « rendre visite » aux jumeaux. Il entra dans la chambre et vit avec surprise deux silhouettes identiques allongées dans la même position dans deux lits séparés. Les deux adolescents faisaient la même taille, avaient les mêmes yeux et étaient coiffés pareil. Comment les différencier ? Il choisit de s'approcher d'un lit au hasard, celui de Len. Celui-ci n'avait plus qu'à passer à la phase 2 de son plan.

Il se plaça face au visage du jeune homme et se pencha un peu pour retirer doucement les couvertures. Soudain, le blond se mit à bouger se retourna en collant au passage une gifle au criminel. Ce dernier continua malgré tout à retirer les couvertures et se prit un second coup en pleine face. Len imita la voix de Rin. « Non, je veux aller au pays des mandarines. » Dit-il d'un air endormi avec la voix de sa sœur en commençant à sucer son pouce et en se tortillant un peu, ce qui emplit l'esprit du criminel de pensées dégoûtantes. Mais la voix de Rin résonna une seconde dans la chambre et venait ce coup-ci de l'autre lit.

« Len, tais-toi et dort... » Dit l'adolescente en se retournant, à moitié endormie. Len ouvrit soudainement les yeux et son regard se dirigea directement vers sa sœur qui s'était rendormie comme si de rien n'était, pour finalement revenir vers la silhouette de l'homme en noir. Le plan de l'adolescent avait prévu cette éventualité. Il sourit d'un sourire dans lequel on pouvait lire entre les lignes « Laisse tomber mon gars, t'as perdu ! ». En effet, si Len a un peu bougé durant son pseudo-sommeil, Rin bouge au moins 100 fois plus en dormant.

Et le Patron en fit la mauvaise expérience. Il s'approcha du corps endormi de la jeune fille et se prit déjà un coup de pied dans le genou -excellent début!- avant de parvenir au niveau du visage de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se tortilla quelques instants avant de se retourner une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle fit un grand geste, frappant l'homme au passage, puis enchaîna avec une symphonie de coups involontaires en poing majeur -les musiciens de la salle sauront de quoi je parle!-. Et c'est parti pour la valse des suçages de pouce et des paroles un peu bizarres, du plus que célèbre « Mandarine... » au moins connu « Licorne ! ».

Et au final, après 10 minutes de lutte acharnée contre l'inconscient de sa cible, le Patron choisit de battre en retraite, couverts de bleus et de bosses, lançant un regard noir à Len avant de partir discrètement. Ces jumeaux le lui paieraient, et en particulier le jeune homme, il se le promet.

Le reste de la nuit se passa le plus calmement du monde, pas de récidives de la part du pervers. Len était soulagé pour sa sœur. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. Rin n'arrêtait pas de sautiller depuis leur réveil.

« C'est le week-end, on va aller chez Kaito et Miku ! Répétait Rin en attachant son col marin.

-Oui, Rin, je sais.

-On va peut-être pouvoir voir Geek hors des cours, c'est trop cool non ?

-Oui, oui. Répondit son jumeau en soupirant.

-T'as pas l'air très en forme.

-Oh, c'est rien. J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit mais ça ira. Au fait, je vous trouve bien proches Geek et toi...

-Je... Euh... Il... C'est mon... ami et... Bredouilla la jeune fille en rosissant.

-Ouh, je vais pouvoir te taquiner tout le week-end avec ça ! »

Ils se placèrent à leurs places habituelles, à leur table habituelle avec leur petit déjeuner habituel et leur professeur vint immédiatement se placer lui aussi à la table, après s'être habillé en 4ème vitesse en apercevant les jumeaux descendre l'escalier.

« Alors, bien dormi ? Leur demanda l'homme en noir.

-Oui ! Dit Rin joyeusement en hochant la tête.

-Pas beaucoup -il était trop occupé à pouffer de rire après avoir vu le Patron se ramasser une bonne dizaine de coups!- mais ça ira. Dit Len en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruits.

-Alors ce soir c'est le week-end ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! S'enthousiasma Rin.

-Rin tu vas finir par nous rendre sourds, tu le sais ça ?

-Ah bon ?

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les deux jours de répit.

« Moi je pense que je vais aller me défouler dans 1 ou 2 bor...

-... De mer ! Le coupa Len avant la fin de sa phrase.

-Nous on va aller chez Miku et son grand frère Kaito ! Il est trop sympa ! Dit Rin avec son légendaire et éternel sourire. »

Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuners respectifs, ils se séparèrent. Les jumeaux se rendirent dans la cour de récréation tandis que le sombre individu se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour se venger de cet impertinent de Len. Celui-ci espérait de son côté que cette journée allait être ordinaire et calme... Mais il était bien loin du compte.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais que le chapitre 3 s'est fait attendre mais j'ai repris les cours et les activités extrascolaires (sport, caté...)<p>

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

Sonika


	4. School's out !

Hello les bananes flambées !

Voilà le chapitre 4 de CHS -la flemme d'écrire le titre en entier U_U-

Au programme on a un nouveau CPE, on apprend la géographie et on fête le week-end !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : School's out !<strong>_

« Et donc tu vois le mec c'était un campeur et donc... Expliquait le Geek à Miku.

- Salut Captain America ! Salut Miss Negi ! Le coupa Rin.

- Salut les Inséparables ! Vous savez quoi ? Geek et moi on vient d'apprendre qu'hier soir on a fait une partie en ligne de Call of Duty ensemble sans le savoir ! Leur raconta Miku.

- Et en plus on était dans la même équipe ! Ajouta ledit Captain America.

- Cool ! -enthousiasme légendaire de Rin- Dis Geek, ça te dit une sortie entre amis ce week-end ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas ?

- Il paraît qu'il y a une fête foraine sur la place de la Liberté. Ça vous tente ?

- Grave ! Répondit l'adolescent à la casquette grise.

-Trop ! Se réjouit Miku.

- Super idée, frangine ! Ajouta le blondinet.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je suis l'homme à la cravate –et cette fic commence à sérieusement dégénérer!- et je suis votre nouveau conseiller principal d'éducation. Résonna une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour !

- Salut ! Dit la jeune fille aux couettes bleues.

- Hello !

- T'étais pas censé être mort toi ? Demanda le garçon au tee-shirt rouge.

- Eh bien non ! Et me voilà dans ton lycée !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Trololo en fond sonore à chaque fois que je lui parle tellement ce mec a l'air d'être une blague vivante. Leur confia le Geek après le départ de l'homme à la cravate et la chemise froissée. »

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début de cours de géographie et la joyeuse bande se dirigea vers la salle 28 où devait avoir lieu ce cours de géographie.

Dans la salle régnait une odeur insupportable de rhum et autres alcools forts. Au bout de quelques minutes arriva dans la salle un homme aux cheveux bruns en pagaille et portant des lunettes.

« Salut les enfants moi c'est le professeur Pédoncule.

-Bonjour. Répondirent en chœur les élèves.

-Pédoncule. P... E... D... O... -bear ? OK, OK je m'en vais très loin- Commença-t-il à écrire au veleda avant de s'endormir sur le tableau blanc

-Je rêve ou ce type est ivre ? Demanda la blonde.

-Pété. Dit son amie aux cheveux bleus.

-HS. Ajouta le blond.

-A 8 grammes ! Conclut le Geek.

-Oui, ce prof est complètement et définitivement... Bourré ! Ajouta Len.

-Toi aussi, apprends la géographie bourré avec le professeur Pédoncule ! Dit Miku.

-Merci professeur Pédoncule ! -Wah! Que de références!- Répondit le Geek. »

Les 4 amis pouffèrent de rire et le professeur dormit jusqu'à la fin du cours pour finalement être réveillé par la sonnerie pour le second cours.

« Hein ? C'est déjà fini le cours ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bon bah bonne journée les enfants.

-Merci monsieur. »

Après encore deux autres cours avec des profs normaux, c'est l'heure de la cantoche et de son appétissant steak haché tellement cuit qu'il est impossible de le couper -sauf pour le Pérou ;D-, des discussions animées et des derniers ragots et potins en tous genres. A la table de notre joyeuse bande, on prépare le programme du week-end.

« Bon, pour la fête foraine c'est mieux d'y aller le soir.

-On peut se retrouver à Châtelet les halles et on prend la ligne 4 pour descendre à Place de la Liberté. -n'allez pas vérifier sur un plan de la RATP j'ai balancé des noms au hasard, je suis même pas sûre que la station Place de la Liberté existe, lol- C'est à peu près aussi loin de chez moi que chez toi, non Miku ? Réfléchit le Geek

-Pas mauvaise idée ! Lui répondit Miku

-Ouais ! Confirma Len.

-Trop hâte ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas allés à la fête foraine, pas vrai Len ? Se réjouit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

-Oui. On risque de revenir à 4 ans d'age mental. Répondit son jumeau en souriant.

-Ça va être trop cool !

-On se fait ça quand ?

-Ça vous tente demain soir ? Après on se téléphone pour se mettre au point sur l'heure ? Suggéra la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Ouais !

-Trop hâte ! »

Et pendant ce temps, sans que nos 4 amis ne s'en rendent compte, le Patron enregistrait dans sa mémoire chaque information intéressante, comme leurs date et lieu de rendez-vous et leur projet. Chaque renseignement susceptible de l'aider à isoler la blondinette s'inscrivait dans un coin de sa tête. Il quitta la table peu après le départ du quatuor pour les suivre de loin en pensant recueillir d'autres précieuses indications, mais les adolescents ne firent qu'imaginer leur soirée de demain. Rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

« Moi je veux aller sur les stands de tir ! Déclara le Geek.

-Et moi dans le train fantôme !

-Mais j'ai peur du train fantôme ! Dis Geek, tu me protégeras contre les méchants squelettes ?

-M... Moi ? Oh... euh... Oui, bien sûr ! T'inquiètes pas ! Répondit l'interpellé en rosissant.

-Merci ! »

Après 2 cours et 1 atelier passés à imaginer une super soirée de fête foraine et à bavarder discrètement, voici venue l'heure du week-end ! Nos amis se dirigent donc vers l'abribus en face du lycée pour attendre le prochain bus. Ils furent assez rapidement rejoints par l'homme en noir que tout le monde avait presque oublié -mais c'est qu'on l'oublie vite ce criminel!- qui s'assit juste entre Rin et Len, sous le regard noir du blond et du Geek.

Au bout de près de 10 minutes d'attente, le bus arriva et le petit groupe entra dans le véhicule.

« Vous descendez où ? Demanda le Geek, curieux.

-Jean Jaurès et toi ? Lui répondit Miku.

-Victor Hugo.

-Oh c'est pas loin !

-Bon ben c'est mon arrêt. On s'appelle ?

-OK ! »

Le Geek et l'homme en noir descendirent du bus tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa route pour atteindre l'arrêt Jean Jaurès. Les jumeaux et leur amie descendirent pour rejoindre l'appartement de Kaito, le grand frère de Miku. Un appartement juste assez grand pour accueillir les 4 personnes en mettant les jumeaux à dormir sur le canapé. Un peu plus tard, le Geek reçoit un appel.

« Sardine ! S'écria la voix de Rin à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh... Allô ?

-Bah non ! A l'huile ! Sardine à l'huile ! -Si tu as rigolé en lisant ça, tu iras en enfer. J'ai rigolé en me relisant... #lol-

-Encore ta vanne foireuse au téléphone, Rin ?

-Ouiii !

-Bref, on t'appelait pour se mettre d'accord pour l'heure pour demain.

-Ah, euh... Comme vous voulez !

-On avait pensé à partir de 18h.

-Ok ! Rendez-vous à 18h à Châtelet les Halles ! »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, je sais que j'ai pris ENORMEMENT de retard vis-à-vis de ce chapitre mais ma vie de collégienne de 3ème bien remplie ainsi qu'un gros manque d'inspi en plein milieu de ce chapitre 4 -pas taper ! . -<p>

Enfin, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre 4 vous a plu et on se retrouve avec le chapitre 5 !


	5. HS 4,5 Facebook !

Hello petits pandicornes !

Un petit chapitre un peu (voire très) hors sujet...

En effet, j'ai lu la fanfiction Facebook tea-time de Visca Biscanarza et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner sur les personnages de CHS. Surtout qu'à cause du Brevet Blanc et de problèmes de l'ordre du personnel triplé d'un giga manque d'inspi total de Belzébuth... Autant dire que le chapitre 5 va mettre un petit bout de temps à pointer le bout de sa majuscule...

Mais comme ça m'embête de ne pas donner de nouvelles, j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit bout de ce que j'ai écrit, parce que si j'en met trop je spoile la suite!

Voici donc le fruit de mes délires... Enjoy !

_Largement inspiré de la fanfiction Facebook Tea-time de Visca Biscanarza que je vous invite à lire si vous aimez bien professeur Layton_

Geek s'est inscrit sur Facebook.

Geek est maintenant ami avec Rin-chan, Len-kun et 1 autre personne

Rin-chan a publié sur le mur de Geek : Trop cool que tu soies sur Facebook :) _Geek, Len-kun et 1 autre personne aime ça._

Len-kun : Ouais ! Super cool ! _2 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka : Yeah ! High five poto ! _2 personnes aiment ça_

Patron a publié sur le mur de Geek : Allez, accepte-moi en ami gamin !

Geek : Nan ! _1 personne aime ça_

Patron : Bon ben c'est pas grave gamin, j'aurai qu'à hacker ton compte pour m'accepter.

Geek est maintenant ami avec Patron. _Patron aime ça._

Patron : Héhé...

Geek : T'es sérieux ? T'as mis un like juste pour me troller ?

Len-kun : U_U

Rin-chan a actualisé son statut : Demain soir soirée entre potes ! Trop hâte ! :) _Geek, Len-Kun et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

Geek : T'es sérieux Patron ? T'as liké alors que t'es même pas invité ?

Rin-chan : Lol ! _3 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka : Mdr ! _3 personnes aiment ça_

Miku-Baka a publié sur le mur de Rin-chan : Rin-chan now ! Rin-chan now ! Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan now ! _4 personnes aiment ça_

Geek : Sans déconner Patron, tu te tapes l'incruste... U_U

Len-kun : J'avoue XD

Rin-Chan : Len-kun now ! Len-kun now ! Len-kun, Len-kun, Len-kun now ! _2 personnes aiment ça._

Geek : Je pige pas la référence en fait

Rin-chan : Passe au club de chant mercredi, tu comprendras ;) _2 personnes aiment ça_

Rin-chan est maintenant amie avec Patron. _Patron aime ça_

Geek : Sérieux ?!

Len-kun : O_O

Rin-chan : Bah quoi ?

Miku-Baka : Pk vous êtes choqués ?

_Rin-chan aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les mandarines »_

_Rin-chan aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les rouleaux compresseurs »_

Geek : Tu me fais peur Rin...

_Len-kun aime la page « Si toi aussi tu kiffes les rouleaux compresseurs »_

Rin-chan : Compatriote ! _1 personne aime ça_

Geek : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Professeur Pédoncule a actualisé son statut : guigfcyhgz yefgu ygeafkgeafg « gak gjefgg

Geek : Bourré je présume

Rin-chan : Excellente déduction Sherlock.

L'homme à la cravate : Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis l'homme à la cravate ! Boire, c'est mal.

Len-kun : Tout ça pour dire ça ? Sérieux ? U_U

Miku-Baka : Facepalm !

Je sais, je sais, c'est très court par rapport aux autres chapitres mais la suite relève du spoiler par rapport à la suite de la fic. Et je ne vous spoile rien ;)

Sur ce, je m'en vais faire une recherche sur le cuivre -yeaaaaah...-


	6. Une soirée inoubliable

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, ça fait teeeeeeeeeeeellement longtemps que j'ai pas posté... Mais j'ai eu ce *biiiip* de syndrome de la page désespérément blanche et toute la musique vocaloid, les derniers épisodes d'SLG et le dernier fanmade d'AngelMJ sur le Hippie n'ont rien pu faire pour moi...

_Attention, je vais palabrer sur des trucs sans importance pendant des heures ! Si tu veux lire le chapitre, c'est un peu plus bas ;)_

Bon, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre familial et privé et j'ai surtout eu un gros gros manque d'inspi. Enfin, pas exactement un manque d'inspi. Le fait est qu'il y a une émotion que je ne peux pas décrire et expliquer : l'amour. C'est une raison secondaire pour laquelle je n'ai pas repris la plume depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me demandais toujours « Comment je vais décrire ce moment là ? » « Comment je vais décrire ses pensées ? » « Avec quels mots je peux écrire ça ? » et au final ça m'a relativement frustré et j'ai mis ça entre parenthèses.

Toutefois, c'est avec bonheur que je rouvre mon PC portable pour raconter la suite de cette fiction, motivée par les retours positifs que, soit dit en passant, je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mais maintenant, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal (ouais je sais je dis ça à chaque fois et je le fais jamais... mais là je vais essayer. pour de vrai.)

Bref, en espérant que malgré l'attente interminable, ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.

Enjoy (prononcer enjoi)

PS : Je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt mais aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Miku, Rin, Len et tous les vocaloid présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à Crypton Future Media et Yamaha, les personnages d'SLG sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et ceux de What the cut appartiennent à Antoine Daniel. Ah, et au fait ! Mon style d'écriture a un peu évolué donc ce chapitre va un peu se détacher des précédents. Voilà, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une soirée inoubliable<strong>_

Il est 18 heures. Devant une une bouche de métro, un petit groupe de trois personnes attendent quelqu'un. Ce groupe est composé d'une majorité féminine -girls power!- avec deux filles pour seulement un garçon. La première fille était blonde et ne tenait plus en place. Elle sautillait, souriait et répétait à quel point elle était impatiente non sans avoir les joues un peu roses. A côté d'elle, son jumeau, qui était plus calme, tentait de la canaliser. Observant la scène, leur amie aux cheveux bleus coiffés en couette rigolait.

« Calme-toi Rin. La fête foraine ne va pas s'évaporer.

- Mais il arrive quaaaaaaaaaand ? Demanda la blondinette, impatiente.

- Je. Sais. Pas, répondit le blond en séparant chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Vous êtes trop drôles tous les deux ! J'devrais vous filmer des fois pour mettre la vidéo sur Youtube ! S'esclaffa leur amie aux couettes. »

La personne tant attendue fit enfin son arrivée en courant, essoufflé. Il portait sa tenue habituelle qui lui était si chère, composée d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Captain America, d'un jean délavé et d'une casquette retournée grise. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de s'excuser.

« Salut Rin... salut Len... salut Miku... Désolé... pour le retard... Un truc... urgent... à régler, dit-il, la voix entrecoupée par de grandes inspirations.

- Pas grave, Geek. Il est que 18h10, tu sais, le rassura Len.

- On y va ? Demanda Rin qui sautillait toujours d'impatience.

- Oui, Rin. On va y aller... Mais laisse-le souffler un peu avant, d'accord ? Et arrête de sautiller en faisant des tours comme ça sur toi-même, tu me files la nausée.

- Oh, pardon, répondit la petite blonde en s'arrêtant net. »

Quelques instant plus tard, on lança une course de deux équipes de deux. Les premiers arrivés sur le quai de métro auront une place assise. Étant donné que les quatre lycéens ne sont pas des plans RATP sur pattes, une pause devant la carte des lignes de métro s'imposa pour chacun, l'arrêt Place de la Liberté n'étant pas un terminus. L'équipe Geek/Rin sprinta après avoir perdu un peu de temps à bien mémoriser la ligne à emprunter.

Le match fut serré, mais c'est l'équipe de la blondinette -j'adore appeler Rin comme ça!- qui arriva la première, sous le nez de celle de son jumeau qui arriva deux secondes plus tard. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement et se promirent une revanche lorsqu'ils feraient le chemin inverse. Une fois dans le métro, ils eurent un petit problème : il n'y avait plus qu'une place assise.

Le Geek s'assit et son équipière le poussa un peu contre la paroi pour pouvoir s'asseoir elle aussi sur la place, forcée de se coller à l'adolescent pour récupérer de son sprint magistral a travers toute la station en hurlant « Faut prendre la seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeept ! » à l'intention de son ami qui, de son côté, devint plus rouge qu'une tomate au contact de celle qu'il aime.

« Alors, c'est qui les plus grands sprinteurs de toute la galaxie, hein ? Demanda Rin en rigolant.

- On t'a entendu crier qu'il fallait prendre la sept de là où on était, Rin. C'était trop lol ! S'esclaffa Miku pour lui répondre.

- J'ai eu honte Rin... Ajouta le blond d'un air faussement sérieux. »

Les arrêts défilèrent très rapidement au rythme de la discussion des amis qui étaient à présent seuls dans le wagon. Tout le monde était en pleine euphorie avant même d'arriver à destination. Même Len semblait avoir perdu tout son sérieux pour partager les délires de Rin et Miku. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient saouls tous les trois avec leurs grands gestes et leurs éclats de rire plus que bruyants.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent enfin la voix féminine du métro annoncer Place de la Liberté, les quatre adolescents se jetèrent hors du wagon avec une vitesse hallucinante.

« Tous à la fête foraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Cria Rin en grimpant les escalators menant à la sortie, ne pouvant plus tenir en place deux secondes.

- Attends-nous frangine !

- Ouais petite baka !

- A... Attends-moi aussi ! Brdouilla le Geek, encore tout rouge. »

Une fois en haut, Rin les avait attendus, tout en continuant de piaffer d'impatience.

« On commence par quoi ?

- La maison hantée, répondirent en chœur l'adolescent blond et la jeune fille aux couettes.

- Mais ça fait peur, répondit la blonde immature. Geek, tu me protégeras, dis ? »

Cette phrase fit tellement rougir l'interpellé qu'on aurait dit qu'on lui avait étalé de la peinture rouge sur la figure tandis qu'il acquiesçait en bégayant. Sur le coup, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit enfin compte, il se retint de se coller une baffe. Il est faible, fragile, peureux et amoureux. Un bouillon d'émotion tout juste bon pour être victimisé et pour servir de défouloir à un pervers. Comment pourrait-il protéger qui que ce soit, qui plus est celle qui fait maintenant battre son cœur ? Il appréhendait le moment de monter dans le wagonnet.

Len, de son côté, était à la fois inquiet et heureux. Il savait bien que sa sœur adorée et le Geek s'aimaient. C'est pour ça que pour la course il s'est mis avec Miku, c'est pour ça qu'il va se placer à côté de Miku dans le wagonnet du train fantôme. Il est à la fois heureux que sa jumelle ait trouvé l'amour et inquiet pour sa sécurité, et ce surtout par rapport à ce nouveau prof de sport. La prochaine fois, il sera préparé à ce que lui et Rin portent le même pyjama et se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il saura par avance quel lit approcher. La prochaine fois, il sera préparé à esquiver les coups de l'inconscient de la petite tête blonde. Il saura lutter contre. Miku, sentant l'anxiété de son ami de longue date quant à ce couple, le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiètes Len. C'est pas parce qu'elle est amoureuse qu'elle va t'oublier. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi.

- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Il reprit le sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de la fille aux couettes bleues.

« C'est parti ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers sa sœur et son ami derrière lui.

- Geek, j'ai déjà peur, murmura la blonde à l'intention du garçon à côté d'elle. Je veux juste te prévenir que quand j'ai peur, je m'accroche à ce qui est à côté de moi. Ça... ça te dérange pas ?

- N... non, non ! »

L'attraction démarra. Les deux de derrière n'osant s'avouer leurs sentiments, Len et Miku ont monté un plan pour les rapprocher. A commencer par les caser obligatoirement tous les deux. Que ce soit dans l'équipe de la course ou dans les attractions. Leur défi ? Réussir à les mettre en couple pendant la soirée. C'est donc un choix judicieux de les placer à côté dans une attraction effrayante -la logique est mon amie. Rin va s'accrocher au Geek comme à une mandarine et elle sera bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'elle était collée à lui.

Le noir se fait autour d'eux. Le Geek se sentit défaillir l'espace d'un instant, mais savoir que Rin comptait sur lui pour la protéger lui redonnait du courage à lui, si faible, si peureux, et surtout si amoureux. Un squelette en plastique surgit au-dessus de leurs têtes et, comme elle l'avait prédit, la blonde s'accrocha au bras du Geek, presque jusqu'à y couper la circulation sanguine et colla sa tête contre son épaule.

« Nyaaaaaaaah ! Geek, j'ai peur ! »

Il ne répondit pas. En effet, pris dans ses pensées, il avait été aussi très surpris par le screamer -si on peut appeler ça un screamer, en tout cas moi z'aime po les screamers!- et préféra ne rien dire. Puis, il lança une idée bête, pour se redonner une contenance.

« J'ai une méga idée ! Si on faisait un selfie genre là ?

- T'es malade ! J'dois avoir une tête pas possible !

- Arrêtes, j'suis sûr que tu restes belle comme ça. »

Il redevint écarlate. Jamais il aurait pu penser que cette phrase sortirait de sa bouche un jour, et surtout avec un air aussi naturel. Il venait de la draguer ouvertement, comme si de rien était, et devant son frère jumeau ultra-protecteur en plus ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu... Peine perdue. Le blond n'avait rien manqué depuis le début du tour de manège et s'était quelque peu figé sur cette déclaration. Il s'attendait à des murmures, quelque chose d'inaudible, mais là... Une fois de plus, sa meilleure amie était là pour le rassurer pas simple contact. Même si elle était fofolle sur les bords et qu'elle prenait part à des délires particulièrement loufoques, elle restait une chic fille, Miku.

« Trop bonne idée Geek !

- Ouais ! Le selfie ! Le selfie ! »

L'adolescent à la casquette grise put sentir le regard faussement énervé de Rin sur lui et cela le mit à la fois en confiance et à la fois mal à l'aise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit son téléphone, cadra la photo mais au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton, il colla un baiser sur la joue de celle assise à côté de lui en prenant la photo. Son corps s'emplit de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres.

Tout d'abord, de l'amour. Tellement d'amour pour cracher des petits cœurs pendant des heures et des heures. Cette sensation était caractérisée par une chaleur indescriptible qu'il pouvait sentir jusqu'au bout de la visière de sa casquette et le fait qu'il était comme sur un petit nuage. Mais il redescendit bien vite sur terre avec la seconde sensation. Il avait maintenant peur. Vous savez, cette peur qui vous tord les boyaux jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce intérieurement. Parce que lui, non seulement in avait dragué la blonde à quelques centimètres de son frère, mais en plus il a fallu qu'il l'embrasse ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ce soir ? Où est passée la victime timide et peureuse qu'il était ? Pourquoi était-il maintenant si sûr de lui ?

Il guetta la moindre réaction de la part de celle qui lui fait autant d'effet, se préparant à se recevoir une gifle, à entendre qu'il ne fait plus partie de la bande, qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais qu'il s'approche d'elle. Mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. Paralysée par la même chaleur que celle du Geek, ayant la même peur vis-à-vis de son jumeau. Elle avait l'air franche et sûre d'elle, mais au fond elle pouvait se montrer timide et peureuse. On aurait dit que les deux amoureux ont échangés leur caractère l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Elle se décida enfin à réagir et se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de l'embrasser, déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura tout doucement « Moi aussi je t'aime Geek » avant de lui adresser un sourire.

Devant, Len agrippait de toutes ses forces à la barre en métal juste devant son ventre. Malgré la joie de voir un nouveau couple se former, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Rin. Sa sœur jumelle immature et dégénérée qui ne comprend pas encore la réalité adulte. Et elle à bien de la chance. Durant le reste du tour, le nouveau couple n'eut plus peur de voir leur main frôler celle de l'autre. Bien au contraire, ils allaient jusqu'à entremêler leurs doigts pour ne plus se lâcher.

Le reste de leur soirée entre amis de déroula à peu près normalement. Miku et Len restaient un peu à l'écart, regardant le Geek tirer viser sur un stand de tir à la carabine pour tenter de remporter une peluche de rouleau compresseur jaune -ouais je sais le coup du mec qui gagne une peluche pour sa copine ça fait cliché toussa toussa. Il tira sur le dernier ballon et réalisa un sans faute, remportant la peluche convoitée par la fille au nœud blanc sur la tête et lui tendit.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je... je t'aime Rin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Geek. »

Bref, après s'être éclaté comme des malades à cette fête foraine, ils sont rentrés des souvenirs plein la tête et des étoiles pétillant dans leurs yeux.

Ce fut réellement une soirée inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner :3<p>

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et annonce que je commence dès demain à bosser sur une nouvelle fiction (no more spoil!) !

On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre pour passer une journée à flemmarder avec les jumeaux !

Kiss tout le monde !

Sonika


	7. Un dimanche presque parfait

Hello les gens !

CHS vous avait manqué ? N'ayez crainte, c'est bel et bien reparti !

Aujourd'hui, on va apprendre qu'insulter les filles sur Call of c'est mal et qu'aller acheter deux baguettes de pain ça peut être vachement flippant et/ou dangereux, surtout en fonction de qui on croise.

~INSTANT PUB : pour ceux qui lisent pas les NDA de fin de chapitre (j'peux pas vous en vouloir, même quand j'me relis je les lis pas) ce chapitre a mis un p'tit bout de temps à arriver parce que j'ai commencé une seconde fiction dont j'ai déjà posté le premier chapitre. Donc si vous aimez les scouts et SLG, c'est à consommer sans modération !~

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

Sonika

_**Chapitre 6 : Un dimanche presque parfait**_

Nous sommes dimanche et il est déjà dix heures du matin. Rin, Miku et Len sont affalés comme des larves sur le clic-clac déplié pour que les jumeaux dorment dessus et regardent des animés random en zappant de chaîne en chaîne. Finalement, las d'appuyer sur le même bouton toutes les deux minutes, Len s'arrête sur une chaîne diffusant un épisode de Dora l'Exploratrice. Ayant la flemme de se lever de leur canapé pour aller chercher les manettes de Playstation, les trois ados ont alors joué à répondre n'importe quoi aux questions posées pour se marrer. Chacun balançait des réponses en mode Eddy Malou à tour de rôle.

« Allons-y, let's go ! Fit la voix de Dora provenant de la télévision

- La fleeeeeeeeeeeemme... Répondirent les spectateurs en chœur d'un air las.

- Tu vois la maison ?

- Mais oui c'est clair ! Le problème de TGO permettant la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché propres aux congolais grâce à la nucléarité des cookies au thon et au redynamisme des salades translucides a été complètement déréglé. Et grâce à la relaxation, tes cinq sens sont en train de tourner et la maison apparaît... Je sais pas où, expliqua Len en prenant la voix du célèbre savant. »

Les amis se marrèrent, mais au fond ils se faisaient tous les trois royalement chier. Miku attrapa alors un balai qui traînait près du canapé et, à l'aide de l'objet, parvint à ramener trois des quatre manettes de Playstation jusqu'à eux. Les deux autres se relevèrent soudainement et Rin fit même l'effort de combattre sa flemme pour se lever et aller devant le meuble contenant les jeux pour la console Sony.

« Je prend quel jeu ? Battlefield, Call of Duty ou Little Big Planet ?

- Si on organisait une partie de Call of avec Captain America ?

- Alors je récupère aussi les casques ?

- Ouais. Je lui envoie un texto. »

La blonde obéit à la voix de son jumeau avec un grand sourire et ramena trois casques à micro ainsi que la boîte du jeu Call of Duty tandis que Miku pianotait sur son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à leur ami comme elle venait de l'annoncer. Elle mit son casque noir sur ses oreilles et plaça bien le micro devant sa bouche, tandis que Rin et Len faisaient exactement la même chose avec leur casque blanc. Les jumeaux se mirent à discuter en attendant une réponse du Geek. Le portable de la fille au cheveux bleu turquoise sonna enfin et la propriétaire de l'appareil lit la réponse à voix haute.

« Désolé j'peux pas j'dois faire le devoir de maths.

- Dommage...

- J'avoue... Surtout pour Rin !

- Baka ! »

Le portable de Miku sonna une seconde fois tandis que Rin s'énervait sur son frère en rougissant comme une tomate, la faisant s'arrêter net.

« Ouais bon ok pour COD j'pige rien à ce devoir.

- Yes !

- Tu t'es trahie, Rin ! »

La blondinette devint encore plus rouge que précédemment et enfouit son visage dans sa peluche de rouleau compresseur en la serrant fort contre elle le temps de calmer son épiderme et elle-même par la même occasion. Elle releva sa figure quelques instants plus tard et alluma son casque en se saisissant d'une manette. Elle a annoncé leur « détruire leur sale face de laitue pourrie à coups de grenades à fragmentation » avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, toujours en kigurumi de pikachu ne lui accordant aucune crédibilité lorsqu'il s'agit de menacer de mort. La partie termina de charger. Tous les joueurs se saluent et se souhaitent bonne chance.

« Len, tu me couvres ?

- Ok Rin. Fais gaffe quand même.

- Goooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Le personnage incarné par l'adolescente s'élança sur le champ de bataille en se cachant parfois derrière un mur. Ça, c'est une des tactiques favorites de Rin : faire croire qu'elle fonce comme une abrutie alors qu'elle se planque. Elle avait à peine atteint le milieu du terrain qu'une voix masculine, celle d'un joueur inconnu, retentit dans les casques.

« Eh oh la meuf, ton copain te laisse jouer mais lui pète pas son micro !

- Nan mais tu te prends pour qui à traiter ma Rinette comme ça ?! S'indigna Miku.

- J'vais te péter ta sale face de laitue pourrie à coups de grenades à défragmentation, sale macho ! »

Rin, qui fredonnait joyeusement le générique de Lucky Star quelques instants plus tôt, s'est crispée sur sa manette, se jurant intérieurement de lui faire ravaler sa phrase à deux balles. Len, lui était resté silencieux et avait l'air concentré. La voix du joueur qui avait mal parlé à l'adolescente au kigurumi de pikachu retentit de nouveau.

« Y'a un mec qui m'a snipé !

- On ne manque pas de respect à ma sœur jumelle, pigé ? »

Rin se mit à rigoler et son frère lui sourit, sourire que la blondinette et l'adolescente aux couettes lui rendirent. Ces sourires étaient un complot silencieux contre le joueur portant le pseudonyme de DestroyKiller33, et de l'autre côté de son écran le Geek l'avait bien compris et souriait de même. Le complot visait à le cibler, lui tirer dessus dès qu'on le voit et s'amuser à le voir s'énerver. Le quatuor de choc explora toute la map pour retrouver le macho qui entre-temps avait fait quelques allusions à l'addiction éventuelle de Rin à Twilight. Ce fut la blonde que le débusqua. Elle envoya une grenade sur le joueur impoli et attendit qu'il s'énerve.

« Hé, c'est qui qui m'a buté ?

- J't'avais dit que j'allais te péter ta sale face de laitue pourrie à coups de grenades à fragmentation !

- Espèce de sale *insulte censurée* avec tes *insulte censurée* de potes de *juron censuré*, si j'te trouve j'te *expression vulgaire censurée*. Tu vas voir, j'respawn et j'te bute !

- Je ne crois pas, non, annonça le Geek d'un air froid. »

Le joueur inconnu qui était réapparu juste derrière la blonde se prit un chargeur dans le ventre et s'écroula sur le sol, juste sous les yeux de Rin, qui s'empressa de remercier son preux chevalier d'une voix absolument trop choupi-kawaii, et sous les rires de Len et Miku.

« Merci Geek.

- De... de rien. »

Finalement, le joueur grossier se déconnecta après un ultime cri de rage et une dernière menace à Rin. La voix de Kaito résonna à travers l'appartement, interrompant la partie. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une pénurie de pain et quelqu'un devait se désigner pour aller chercher l'aliment manquant à la boulangerie la plus proche. Les jeunes eurent la flemme de se lever, mais le blond se dévoua en disant qu'il était invité et que Rin avait déjà vaincu sa flemme pour aller chercher le jeu et les casques. Il attrapa son portable et ses écouteurs, qu'elle vissa ses oreilles, récupéra au passage l'argent que le grand frère de sa meilleure amie avait déposé sur le buffet et quitta l'appartement, en prévenant qu'il allait sans doute traîner un peu histoire de prendre l'air.

Il descendit la cage d'escalier, vérifia le courrier et sortit dans la rue. Il lança une playlist aléatoire sur son téléphone, et se perdit dans ses pensées. D'un apparent naturel sociable et peu rancunier, Rin accumulait sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, peu importe qui serait l'interlocuteur sur lequel elle déverserait sa rage. Une fois elle a balancé Fluffy, sa peluche de chat jaune et blanche, sur son frère comme ça, sans prévenir, alors mieux vaut ne pas se trouver dans les parages lorsque la blonde laisse sortir sa colère.

Les yeux dans le vague, son esprit se balançant au rythme de la chanson diffusée dans ses écouteurs, l'adolescent marchait vers la boulangerie. Une fille aux longs cheveux roses l'interpella. A côté d'elle, il peut aisément passer pour une garçon de treize ans, tandis que l'autre paraissait en avoir environ dix-huit. Qui pourrait croire qu'ils ont exactement le même âge ? La jeune femme arriva devant lui.

« Salut Len ! On se promène ?

- Oh, salut Luka ! Je vais juste acheter du pain, on vient de se rendre compte qu'on n'en a plus, lui répondit.

- Bah tiens, je revenais de la boulangerie, c'est drôle non ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire.

- Ouais, c'est marrant ! A demain au lycée !

- A demain ! »

Les amis se séparèrent après s'être salué. Cette fille, c'était Luka Megurine. Elle est au club chant et a choisi de prendre une section ES normale, donc elle finit plus tôt que ses amis puisqu'elle ne bénéficie pas des heures d'atelier. Les jumeaux la considère comme une grande sœur, allant même jusqu'à l'appeler ''maman'' en rigolant lorsqu'elle leur fait la morale. L'adolescent alla acheter deux baguettes de pain à la boulangerie puis rentra chez son amie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fit une autre rencontre, moins agréable. L'homme du trottoir d'en face le reconnut et traversa la route pour la rejoindre, stoppant une voiture et énervant un conducteur au passage. Len n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Plus grand que lui, entièrement habillé en noir, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, des yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil et, détail plutôt inquiétant, un léger sourire en coin qui n'inspirait absolument rien de positif. Le blond fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua sa route, espérant pouvoir rentrer chez Miku le plus rapidement possible.

Erreur presque fatale, il se trompa de rue et tourna dans une impasse. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec celui qui le suivait.

« Alors gamin, on se promène seul ? Demanda le Patron tandis qu'un rictus moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

- Je revenais juste d'acheter le pain, répondit l'adolescent en s'efforçant d'être le plus naturel possible. »

Il essaya de contourner son interlocuteur par la gauche, puis par la droite, mais l'homme en noir l'en empêcha à chaque fois, le forçant à reculer de plus en plus.

« Tu sais gamin, j'ai toujours pas digéré le sale coup que tu m'as fait. Je me suis même juré de te le faire payer au prix fort, tu sais ? »

Ledit gamin ne regrettait absolument pas le plan qu'il avait mis en place contre son professeur de sport, bien au contraire. Il avait pouffé de rire dans son oreiller pendant au moins dix minutes, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de cette combine. Et la voilà, la conséquence. Il sentait maintenant le poids de la peur sur son cœur qui était pourtant si léger après avoir croisé son amie. Cette peur s'accentua lorsqu'il vit son prof de sport sortir un canif de sa poche.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les lames, mais là, ça lui donnerait peur d'un couteau à beurre ! Un sourire démoniaque devenait de plus en plus net sur son visage et Len heurta le mur à force de reculer. Pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à Rin de l'accompagner pour se changer les idées ? Ça aurait été une bonne idée. La panique s'empara de l'esprit de l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit le couteau s'approcher de sa gorge. Il allait mourir ici, dans cette impasse ? La pression de la main du criminel sur son cou se relâcha et il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé quelques instants avant.

« T'as de la chance gamin, c'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'est trop simple de buter maintenant. Je reviendrai sur ton cas plus tard. Allez, dégage ! »

Le garçon s'enfuit en courant, chose qu'il regrettera ensuite. Pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas fait trancher la gorge et ça, c'est l'essentiel. Il a été lâche sur se coup-là, et il a surtout sous-estimé son ennemi. Il va falloir être plus que prudent dorénavant. Il rentra dans l'appartement comme si de rien n'était et déposa le pain sur la table de la cuisine pila au moment où Kaito annonça qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Kaito sait très bien cuisiner. Le poulet rôti était délicieux. Pour le reste de l'après-midi, les ados firent leurs devoirs pour le lundi et continuèrent à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Len avait toujours les paroles pas très rassurantes de l'homme en noir et il lui semblait encore entendre sa voix. La matinée commençait si bien, le repas était cool et l'après-midi était sympa. Bref, un dimanche parfait ou presque.

Et voilà !

Ouais je sais que ça a été longuet mais j'ai un peu avancé sur Scout toujours! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de Scout toujours!

Dans le prochain chapitre, on reprend péniblement le rythme des cours. A un prof près.

Bye les gens !


	8. Du hors sujet, Londres et un arc-en-ciel

Yoh !

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :p) avec le chapitre 7 de Crazy High School !

Je sais que ce chapitre a beaucoup tardé...

J'étais trop occupée à dormir parce que OH OUI TOUT PLEIN dormir c'est mon BUT DANS VIE, ma PASSION, ma RELIGION... Juste derrière Unknown Movies, Slg, Wtc, et les crackers (et un jour j'aurai une maison en crackers avec des placards remplis de crackers... mais je m'éloigne du sujet)

Alors aujourd'hui on retourne en cours, on a un nouveau prof et on apprend une bonne nouvelle !

J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré l'attente plus qu'interminable ^^

_**Chapitre 7 : Du hors sujet, Londres **__**et un arc-en-ciel**_

Le lundi c'est vraiment le pire jour de la semaine. Faut reprendre le rythme du lycée : se lever tôt, les cours, les devoirs, se coucher tôt... Et affronter les profs. Ce n'est pas Len qui me contredira sur ce dernier point. En effet, celui-ci vient de bailler longuement, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit à cause de la frayeur qu'il avait eu la veille. Dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il sentait la poigne de l'homme en costard noir autour de son cou, revoyait la lame si proche de sa gorge, menaçant de lui ôter la vie, et entendait le ricanement sadique du Patron face à sa peur panique des couteaux. En particulier ceux qui menacent de le tuer.

D'inhabituelles cernes venaient souligner ses yeux bleu profond d'habitude si vifs qu'ils trahissaient un éclair de folie de la part du jeune homme qui sursautait à chaque arrêt du bus qui le tirait d'un sommeil léger. Les filles, quant à elles, étaient reposées mais n'avaient tout de même pas envie de retourner au lycée.

« Faudrait faire des week-ends d'un mois ! Proposa la blonde.

- Il me semble que ça s'appelle des vacances, Rin... dit son frère juste après un autre bâillement.

- T'as l'air crevé Len, ça va ? Demanda Miku, l'air inquiet.

- T'inquiètes je... »

Len se rendormit avant la fin de sa phrase, et fut réveillé par le bruit des portes du bus qui s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser passer deux personnes : une portant un tee-shirt rouge et une casquette grise et une autre portant un élégant costard noir. Le blond s'éloigna au plus du criminel qui lui adressait un sourire que l'adolescent ne trouvait pas très rassurant. D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas oublié qu'il a failli se faire égorger la veille alors autant protéger sa vie en restant le plus loin possible. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas sport aujourd'hui, sinon il ne survivrait pas la journée et quand bien même elle se passerait sans encombre, l'homme en noir reste le jeudi soir jusqu'au vendredi.

L'arrêt Jules Ferry. « Enfin ! » soupira intérieurement le jumeau Kagamine tandis que les portes du bus s'ouvraient devant le petit groupe. Le blond se jeta limite hors du bus pour échapper au criminel juste derrière lui. Il a peut-être toujours son couteau sur lui, prudence ! Le gérant du club de théâtre attira son ami le Geek à l'écart pour lui raconter sa frayeur de la veille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit son souffle et regarda autour de lui.

« J'ai peur Geek, j'ai trop peur... Dit-il à voix basse.

- Ne lui montre surtout pas, c'est le meilleur conseil que j'aie en réserve. Je te promets d'essayer d'arranger ça, le rassura le garçon en rouge. »

Pour le Geek, il était hors de question que ses amis soient menacés par l'homme en noir. Il était déterminé à faire quelque chose, et ce malgré la peur et la douleur que lui évoque la personnalité la plus sombre de Mathieu. La meilleure solution lui semble demander l'aide du créateur le soir même. « Tiens bon, Len » se dit-il intérieurement. Les amis discutèrent de leur partie de Call of Duty de la veille, créant ainsi un délire qu'ils nommèrent _Les mésaventures de DestroyKiller33_ (et je remporte l'oscar du pseudo le plus cliché et le plus nul de l'année 2015 haut la main)

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, les arrachant à leurs rires plus ou moins nerveux pour les propulser en cours de français. Le prof avait l'air normal, juste un tout petit peu intello, habillé d'une chemise blanche rentrée dans son jean et un pull sur les épaules. Il avait les cheveux gris et des lunettes à la monture fine et aux verres bien transparents, laissant apparaître deux yeux bruns qui fixaient tout à tour chacun des élèves. Mais un prof normal, c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

« Sortez une feuille et rédigez votre présentation. Une page et demie maximum. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Une heure plus tard, il ramassa les copies. La première fut celle du Geek. Le prof grimaça en lisant rapidement dans sa tête, puis lut la rédaction à voix haute.

_Moi, je suis le Geek._

_J'aime beaucoup les jeux vidéos, surtout les MMORPG. C'est des jeux où on joue un perso en ligne et on doit battre des monstres et faire des quêtes pour..._

Le prof s'arrêta net dans sa lecture avant de hurler « Hors sujet ! » d'une voix aiguë en réduisant la feuille double en confettis.

Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, ce prof n'aimait pas trop les hors sujet et il avait tendance à très légèrement s'énerver lorsqu'il en voyait un dans une des rédactions qu'il corrigeait. Il attrapa une autre copie, celle de Rin.

_Ohayo minna-san !_

_Watachi wa Rin desu ! J'ai 15 ans et j'adore les mandarines, les rouleaux compresseurs, mes amis et mon frère jumeau Len. Ma grande grande passion dans la vie, c'est la musique. Je dirige le club de chant du lycée avec Len. Ma meilleure amie, c'est Miku. Elle est drôle et très gentille et..._

Nouvelle interruption dans sa lecture. Le prof hurla de nouveau « Hors sujet ! » et la rédaction de Rin connut le même triste sort que celle de son petit ami -car oui, c'est officiel, ils sortent ensemble- : déchirée en mille morceaux puis jetée à la poubelle.

Le prof continua ses lectures et pas une seule copie double ne survécut à cette boucherie. Et en plus de détester les hors sujet, ce prof a un humour foireux. Au moment d'annoncer un hors sujet supplémentaire, au lieu de hurler un classique « Hors sujet ! », il a préféré crier « Mété-hors sujet ! » en faisant un Hadouken dans le vide. Tous les élèves le maudirent en sortant de la salle de cours. En même temps, en déchirant le fruit d'une heure de travail, pas étonnant que tout le monde lui en veuille. Tout le monde rouspéta pendant l'intercours.

« 'Tain, j'avais fait des efforts sur l'orthographe ! S'énerva une voix féminine derrière les jumeaux.

- Oh, toi aussi tu rages, Gumi ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes, répondit Len en souriant. »

Cette fille aux cheveux courts et verts, c'est Gumi Megpoid, une amie des jumeaux. Elle est plutôt rebelle et garçon manqué par nature avec un tempérament râleur et indépendant, au grand dam de ses parents. Elle avait auparavant les cheveux noirs mais, insatisfaite de sa couleur naturelle, elle les a fait teindre en vert pomme il y a environ deux ans.

« Tout ça parce que j'disais pourquoi mes parents voulaient pas que j'me fasse teindre les cheveux en vert... »

Pendant sa rédaction, le prof s'était arrêté à _J'ai fait teindre mes cheveux en vert il y a environ deux ans, même si ma famille approuvait pas trop parce que..._

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait déchiré ta feuille, ta rédaction était tellement ennuyeuse... »

La fille aux cheveux verts se retourna, furieuse que l'on lui adresse une telle réflexion, vers la voix d'une fille au ton prétentieux. La peste qui venait de parler s'appelait Teto, Teto Kasane. Elle avait des cheveux rose bonbon et des yeux plutôt rouges. Ses parents gèrent une multinationale et sont très riches, donc elle a tout ce qu'elle veut : un téléphone portable dernier cri, les dernières fringues à la mode, des vacances à l'autre bout du monde... Bref, une fille pourrie-gâtée.

« Je te rappelle qu'il a déchiré ta feuille au moment où tu parlais de ton magasin de vêtements préféré, lui lança Rin avec ironie »

La pimbêche fulmina, serra les poings, puis se retourna au moment où ils durent rentrer en cours de maths avec leur professeur principal qui devait d'ailleurs leur annoncer une surprise. Tout le monde était extrêmement impatient de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Des rumeurs avaient même commencé à circuler. Certains prétendaient qu'il y aurait un bal comme dans les films américains tandis que d'autres disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une kermesse.

L'enseignante, une femme âgée d'environ une vingtaine d'années les accueille et leur demande de s'asseoir.

« Bien, alors je vais commencer par la surprise, vous avez l'air si impatients.

- Oui ! S'écria toute la classe d'une même voix »

L'ensemble des élèves attendait avec impatience la révélation de cette surprise dont on leur avait parlé et qui ne cessait de susciter leur curiosité. Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle, tout le monde attendait la suite des paroles de la prof.

« Vous vous souvenez du concours que votre professeur d'anglais vous a fait passer ? »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent. Tout le monde se souvenait de ce concours que le jumeau Kagamine avait remporté haut la main.

« Eh bien votre camarade vous a fait remporter un séjour d'une semaine à Londres. »

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements s'échappèrent de la classe. Tout le monde était vraiment content de partir en voyage, même si ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Il suffisait juste prendre l'Eurostar, mais tout de même ! C'est Londres, quoi ! La ville de Sherlock Holmes, de Big Ben, de la Tamise... C'est pas le petit village de Paumé-sur-Bourg dans le Poitou-Charentes dans lequel habite tata Fernande et où tu passes quatre jours pendant lesquels ta seule activité est de regarder les vaches brouter dans le pré voisin (vous le voyez le vécu, vous le voyez?!) !

La joie de Len et de son ami au tee-shirt rouge en prit un coup lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le Patron figurait dans la liste des professeurs accompagnants. Il n'allait jamais les laisser tranquille ou quoi ? Len se promit de ne pas se promener seul dans les rues de la capitale anglaise tandis que la prof enchaîna sur son cours de maths. Les élèves furent totalement hermétiques aux sinus, cosinus, tangentes, Thalès, Pythagore, réciproques et contraposées expliqués par l'enseignante. Tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'à ce voyage qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines et l'estomac de chacun commençait progressivement à se manifester. Autant dire que les conditions ambiantes n'étaient pas très propices à suivre un cours.

La sonnerie de la pause déjeuner sonna comme une délivrance pour toute la classe qui se précipita hors de la salle pour aller à la cafétéria. Les cinq amis s'installèrent à une table de six places et commencèrent à discuter d'un peu tout et rien : les profs, leur week-end, le voyage... Ils furent rejoints entre-temps par Luka (mais si, vous savez, celle qui a fait un caméo dans le chapitre précédent!) qui s'incrusta tant bien que mal dans la conversation. La discussion finit par se taire peu à peu et un gros blanc s'installa.

« Heu... On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Rin avec un sourire gêné.

- J'ai une idée ! Chacun notre tour, on va imiter un prof et les autres vont devoir deviner lequel. Vous en dites quoi ? Proposa la fille aux cheveux roses. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Gumi décréta que Luka serait la première à présenter son imitation. L'intéressée réfléchit puis déchira sa serviette en papier en criant « Hors sujet ! ». Tout le monde répondit en chœur « Le prof de français ! » en rigolant. Ce fut au tour de Len de faire son imitation. Le blond réfléchit en regardant tout autour de lui puis croisa des yeux les lunettes noires du prof criminel, ce qui donna une idée au garçon.

« Gumi, tu me passes tes lunettes de soleil ?

- Euh... Ouais, si tu veux. »

Len mit les lunettes de son amie aux cheveux verts, prit une frite de son assiette et la cala au coin de sa bouche tout en faisant un sourire carnassier. Rin et le Geek furent les premiers à répondre d'une même voix « Le prof de sport ! » sans même se rendre compte que celui-ci était assis une table plus loin et les entendait très bien. Len hocha la tête et rendit les lunettes noires qu'il avait empruntées à sa propriétaire avant d'annoncer que Rin ferait la prochaine imitation.

La blonde n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux et prit un air débile avant de faire semblant de s'endormir sur la table. Les autres réfléchirent, cherchant à qui pourrait bien correspondre ces cheveux en pétard et cet air débile. C'est Miku qui eut le déclic.

« Le prof d'histoire géo !

- Ouais, j'pensais que tout le monde le trouverait, annonça la blondinette en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux »

Un ange passa.

« Attends, c'est pas avec lui qu'on a cours juste après ? Demanda le Geek.

- Je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte, confirma la rebelle. »

Les lycéens terminèrent de déjeuner et se rendirent sur la cour pour discuter tranquillement. L'ambiance était plutôt sympa, tout le monde se marrait, c'était une bande soudée dans laquelle le Geek n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver une place. Tout le monde le traitait comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis des années. La sonnerie coupa cours à ses pensées et tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de géo dans laquelle régnait une odeur de saké. Tout le monde remarqua le titre du chapitre inscrit au tableau.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Alors aujourd'hui on va parler de... du... de... euh...

- Du Japon ? Demanda un élève.

- Ouais voilà, du Japon. Attends... Comment tu l'sais toi ?

- C'est écrit au tableau, m'sieur, répondit l'élève avec un air blasé. »

Le prof leur ordonna de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir leurs livres de géographie en page 214, où se trouvait une carte du monde. Il passa dans les rangs en titubant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors vous écrivez... Le Japon est... Le Japon est...

- Le Japon est quoi m'sieur ?

- Orange ! Le Japon est orange ! »

Il n'avait pas tout a fait tort. En effet, dans ces manuels de géographie, le Japon était bel et bien représenté en orange. Chacun essayait de retenir un fou rire face à ce cours pour le moins particulier.

« Je sens que tout le monde va foirer l'épreuve d'histoire géo du bac, chuchota Rin.

- Tu parles, si on a 1 c'est un miracle, lui répondit Len. »

Le professeur alluma le vidéoprojecteur qui afficha sur le tableau des vidéos what the fuck japonaises, à la grande surprise des étudiants. Un élève risqua même une question.

« Heu... m'sieur !

- Ouais ?

- A quoi ça va nous servir ces vidéos ? »

Une question que le prof alcoolique ne devait pas avoir prévue, vu qu'il se mit à réfléchir longuement avant de vomir. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Le prof venait de vomir un arc-en-ciel et les élèves se demandèrent si cela était assez grave pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou appeler les pompiers. Les vidéos continuaient de tourner au tableau et le prof ne bougeait plus, étendu au sol.

Les étudiants bondirent de leur chaises et tentèrent de réveiller l'homme au sol. Len demanda à son ami au tee-shirt rouge de l'aider à porter l'inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois le prof allongé sur plusieurs chaises côte à côte et examiné par l'infirmier, les élèves lui demandèrent, soucieux, ce qu'avait leur professeur d'histoire géo.

« Il a juste fait une crise de Watzefucarkencielite aggravée par la consommation de saké. Il n'aurait pas du vous présenter des vidéos japonaises après avoir bu autant d'alcool de riz, mais il s'en remettra d'ici quatre ou cinq jours. Allez en permanence, je m'occupe de lui, les rassura l'infirmier en blouse blanche.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Miku. »

Les élèves se rendirent en salle d'étude. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la salle, les élèves n'avaient pas l' air décidés à travailler. Les membres du club de chant se sentaient plus qu'à l'aise dans cette salle, qui était celle de musique. Rin et Len aperçurent leurs instruments posés dans un coin de la pièce et s'imaginèrent déjà le soir même à en jouer et décidèrent de s'avancer sur leurs devoirs pour avoir plus de temps à tester la dernière mélodie qu'ils ont écrite.

« On a quoi comme devoirs, Rin ? Demanda le jumeau. »

La jeune chanteuse sortit son cahier de textes à la couverture noire et blanche comportant des notes de musique qu'elle feuilleta avant de s'arrêter au lendemain.

« Un exo de Chimie et un DM d'anglais. Ça devrait pas nous poser trop de problèmes. »

Les jumeaux se mirent au travail, planchant tout d'abord sur la chimie. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués en chimie et n'avaient pas vraiment retenu la Classification périodique des éléments, les symboles chimiques ou encore les numéros atomiques, mais ils se débrouillaient. En revanche, ils parlaient couramment anglais, Len étant légèrement plus doué que sa sœur.

L'après-midi se termina normalement, les STI2D rejoignirent leur atelier et commencèrent les cours de programmation en débutant le codage d'un petit jeu de plate-forme et chacun rentra chez soi. Le Geek n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire pour le retour en bus car le Patron avait terminé sa journée il y a environ une demi-heure, voire trois quarts d'heure. C'est donc l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il monta dans le véhicule et descendit à son arrêt.

« C'est moi ! Lança-t-il en rangeant son double de clés dans sa poche.

- Salut Geek ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Lui répondit une voix dans la cuisine. »

Cette voix ressemblait à celle de Mathieu ou de Maître Panda, l'adolescent posa son sac au pied de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« C'est toi Mathieu ? Demanda-t-il, heureux à l'idée de son créateur -enfin- soucieux de son bien-être.

- Perdu, c'était Maître Panda ! Rigola le chanteur local.

- Ah... soupira-t-il, un peu déçu.

- Dis donc, t'as pas l'air bien. Un problème au lycée ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

Il ne savait pas exactement par où commencer pour expliquer toute l'histoire à son ''frère''. La rencontre avec les jumeaux ? Sa petite amie ? La mésaventure de son meilleur ami ? Il décida de tout raconter par ordre chronologique.

« Eh ben... Le premier jour où je suis allé au lycée, j'ai rencontré des jumeaux. Un gars et une fille. Len, c'est le gars et Rin, c'est la fille.

- Oui... L'invita à continuer l'homme au kigurumi.

- Tu sais sans doute que le Patron est devenu le nouveau prof de sport là-bas.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Eh ben il a essayé de tuer Len ! Et du coup il a peur. Dis, tu veux bien m'aider ? Avec Mathieu t'es le seul qui a pas peur de lui...

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, bien sûr. Allez, file dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs, j'en toucherai deux mots à Mathieu. Je t'appelle quand on mange. Le rassura l'adulte.

- Merci ! S'exclama la victime de la maison en faisant un câlin (trop de kawaiiness!) à Maître Panda. »

Le Geek sprinta jusque dans sa chambre -le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour avoir une chance d'échapper au Patron- pour faire ses devoirs. Il sortit son agenda Joueur du Grenier pour regarder les devoirs avant de se rendre compte qu'il les avait faits avec ses amis. Il en profita donc pour farmer quelques levels sur World of Warcraft jusqu'à ce que Maître Panda toque gentiment à la porte de sa chambre.

« On mange. »

Après le repas, le Geek est remonté dans sa chambre, a verrouillé la porte et s'est couché, l'esprit beaucoup plus léger. Le chanteur local lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un plan pour s'infiltrer dans le lycée. Pour l'adolescent, peu importait comment du moment qu'il avait son ange gardien pour veiller sur lui.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez à présent retourner à vos activités habituelles, mais n'oubliez jamais de dormir. Et de manger des crackers. D'ailleurs, plein de crackers pour vous tous !

On se retrouve prochainement avec le chapitre 3 de Scout toujours! (t'attends quoi pour t'y mettre?! -oui oui j'y vais, patapé!)

Bye !


End file.
